5 Ways to Say I Love You
by whitewolves11
Summary: Just a short thing for how James and Lily got together. After that, the rest is history. JPLE


Disclaimer: I don't not own Harry Potter but I do own the plot.

James Potter sighed as he skipped another rock. It was Friday night and everyone was partying in Hogsmeade, everyone except him. He leaned back against the strong tree that provided some comfort and relief to him. The moon, half full, shined brightly over the lake. He grabbed another rock and watched as it skipped gently on the water, rippling the surface.

It was his final year at Hogwarts. He supposed he should be happy, but he wasn't. He glanced at the long road that lead to the bustling town. Almost all of the Hogwarts population was there, except for the 1st and 2nd years and of course him.

James was so confused. He told his friends he didn't want to go to the party with them; he didn't want to see all their happy faces while they knew nothing about what was happening with him. He grabbed another rock and threw it as hard as he could and as far as he could.

He leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes. He let the wind play with his hair as he took his glasses off and held them in his hands. He still had on his uniform with his shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the first few buttons undone. He had loosened his Gryffindor tie and kept his black slacks and his black shoes. He put his glasses back on and looked to the forest hoping that his friend would come soon.

He didn't have to wait long before a figure darted from the forest towards him. The figure stopped before him and gently licked his hand.

"Hey Mia," James grinned at the figure.

The beautiful silver wolf gave him a bark and tugged at his hand. James granted her request and began to scratch behind her ears.

"Did you miss me?"

Mia whined in returned and leaned closer to him to lick his face. James laughed. He heard a rustle of leaves and dismissed it as Mia's tail swishing against some.

"Good, I missed you too girl."

Mia lay down on the grass, with her head in James lap and her body curled up next to him.

"You won't believe what happened to me."

Mia merely lifted her head in an amused way.

"I'm not kidding! You remember that girl I was telling you about, Lily?"

Mia barked to let James know she understood what he was talking about.

"Well, I was thinking of taking her to the spring ball. What do you think?"

Mia growled lightly almost as if to say "_I thought she hated your guts"_. James gave her a small glare.

"I said thinking, not I've asked her yet. I really want to though."

Lily Evans groaned as her friend, Vanessa Williams, introduced her to another guy.

"Lily, this is Bobby. Bobby this is Lily," Vanessa said.

Lily took in the guy's appearance; he had brown hair and blue eyes and looked athletic.

"Pleasure to meet you Bobby," she said shaking his hand.

"Likewise," he said giving her a charming smile.

Lily felt extremely tired after talking to guy after guy. Vanessa was currently trying to find her a date for the spring ball. She was having no luck. Bobby was saying something and Lily tried to pay attention.

"…go to Hogwarts?"

"Yes, I'm a Seventh Year Gryffindor."

"I graduated last year; it was one of my favorite places-"

"Look I'm sorry Bobby, but I've got to get going."

Bobby looked disappointed but nodded and said 'goodbye'. Lily found Vanessa and told her she was heading back up to the castle. The brunette nodded.

Lily began to trek up to the school, glad that it was spring and the temperature wasn't bad. As she passed the lake she decided to maybe sit down at the one oak tree or dip her feet in the lake. As she walked closer she noticed that someone already occupied the seat. As it was past curfew and her responsibility as Head Girl to make sure that everyone was in bed, she was going to call out to the person when she something come closer.

She walked a little closer, trying to be quiet. She vaguely recognized the person from such a distance and tried to get closer. When she was within hearing distance she recognized the person to be James Potter, the Head Boy.

She noticed the wolf that was curled up in his lap and heard him say, "… You remember that girl I was telling you about, Lily?"

Her breath caught in her throat as she tried not to make a sound.

"_He was talking about __**me**__!"_ Lily thought.

"She's an amazing person. I think she's the most beautiful person, besides you, to grace the planet; her stunning red hair, her intelligent green eyes, and her dazzling smile. She makes you wonder too, always seems to carry a mystery. Don't think she'd go with me though," James explained to Mia.

Mia cocked her head to the side, confused.

"I wasn't the nicest person to her in the beginning. I used to pull pranks on her, but that was before I realized how wonderful she was. I'd ask her out all the time, becoming more persistent with each rejection. I thought I was going to annoy her to death. That's why I tried to grow up over the summer; maybe she'd like me if I was more mature. I think she can tolerate me know, I still don't know about like."

Meanwhile Lily's breath shortened and became labored. She thought she was just a phase to him, but he changed for _her._ A pair of yellow eyes met hers and she began to sweat. The wolf stared at her, oblivious to James' knowledge.

"I know I've always said I wouldn't change for anyone, but Lily isn't just anyone. I mean, I'm glad I changed for her, because her smile at me instead of her glare made changing worth it. But do you want to know a secret?"

Mia bounded up from James' lap and began to prance in front of him with excitement. James laughed at her crazy antics but told her anyways.

"I don't even think she notices me, and do you want to know the hardest part? I'm in love with her."

Mia stopped and looked at Lily over James' shoulder almost as if to say "_Ok, this is where you come in._"

"But what if she did notice you?" James froze and closed his eyes praying it wasn't who he thought it was.

He opened his eyes and stood to face Lily who was walking to him.

"How long were you there?" James asked.

"Long enough."

James closed his eyes again and couldn't stop the sweat that was forming on his hands or the pounding of his heart.

"What if I did notice you, James? What if I did notice your change?" Lily asked him, her arms crossed over her chest.

"I-I say…does it change your mind?"

"I don't want someone who just wants a few shags and kisses before they dump me."

James looked insulted as she said that, "I'd never do that to you!"

Lily gave him a hard stare and James looked away for a moment, "Maybe a few years ago, but not anymore because-"

He gathered his courage to look her in her eyes. He began to lose himself in her emerald depths.

"…I love you."

Lily's eyes widened. She couldn't believe what she just heard. He waited for her to say something, do something, anything.

James sighed in angry passion, and without knowing what he was doing, he walked quickly over to where Lily was standing, grabbed her shoulders, and kissed her on the lips.

He felt Lily's hands dropped to her side, knowing that she was in a state of shock, but relaxed more when he felt her soft lips rest on his own, and slowly reach up to touch his cheek. James then started walking around the place, Lily in front of him walking backwards, still not breaking the kiss. They ended up with Lily's back pressed against the trunk of the tree and James pressed up against her.

Soon they were in a full blown make-out session, neither of them realizing what they were doing. Finally, when they needed a lot of air, James pulled back a little bit reluctantly, out of breath and looking down at Lily's whose eyes just opened.

Lily's raised a hand to his lips, shocked. She leaned back against the tree.

James backed up a few steps, fully comprehending what he just did, and waited for her to yell or scream at him.

"Wow," Lily said breathlessly.

She looked at James completely amazed and silent. What he said and done had finally begun to sink in. She sunk to the ground with her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms resting on them.

"Lily?" James started softly, not wanting to disturb her.

"You love me?" she whispered unbelievably.

James looked at the ground and nodded shyly.

"Yeah, I do, Lily, I really love you."

He looked up as if trying to convince her, "I love everything about you. I love the way you play with your hair or bite your lip when you're nervous. I love how you stay up late and fall asleep on your homework or a book. I love how you don't care what people think of you or how you dress. I love that you can spend ten minutes on your looks and come out looking spectacular. I love how you stand out like a rose in a field of daisies. Nobody can ever compare to you, Lily, ever."

Lily's eyes watered during his speech and was about to say something when he started to speak again.

"I actually wrote you something," he fished into his pocket pulling out a piece of parchment, "and I was going to show you it. Do you want me to read it?"

Lily nodded through her tears.

James cleared his throat, "It's probably not good, but it's called '5 Ways to Say I Love You'. Ummm, here it goes-

If you were the moon

and I were the sun,

we'd be an eclipse

--together as one.

Words can't explain

how I feel about you

so I'll just say, 'I Love You',

and hope you love me, too."

Lily choked back a sob and struggled not to breakdown. James' eyes started to water slightly as he read the poem, coming straight from his heart.

"You are my life, my blood

the only one for me,

without you in my life

where would I be?

When you are not around

it's never the same

there is no love, no joy

just heartbreaking pain.

So if we're close together

or far apart, I'll never forget

how you touched my heart."

James dropped to his knees, "Lily, please, I'm sorry if I was a jerk, but I've changed."

He held her hands in his larger ones, "Lily, I love you and I always will."

She closed her eyes and James wiped her tears away.

"Say something," he whispered, his own tears threatening to break through.

She opened her eyes and smiled, "I love you too, James."

James forgot to breath, he forgot _how_ to breathe at that moment.

"_She loves me back!_" he thought wildly.

He pulled her petite form closer to him in a tight hug. Lily gave a laugh and hugged him tighter.

"Say it again," he whispered next to her ear.

"I love you James Potter."

James leaned forward to capture her lips in a gentle, loving kiss. She responded eagerly. They pulled apart and James grinned goofily.

"I knew I'd get you," he said.

Lily laughed and pushed him over.

"Oh no you don't," James said getting up to tickle her.

She jumped up and ran with James right behind her. With his Quidditch toned muscles he was able to get her quickly and tickled her mercilessly. She fell to the ground with James on top of her. They stopped moving when they realized what kind of a position they were in. Lily felt her face heat up and noticed James grinning a boyish grin.

"Say, James Potter is the sexiest wizard alive, and I'll get off of you."

She raised an eyebrow, "Never, are you kidding me?"

"Ok," James said pressing his weight on her.

"Ok, ok, ok! James Potter is the sexiest wizard alive! Now get off of me you big oaf!"

James happily rolled off of her. Lily leaned up on her elbows to look at him. He laid his head in her lap and she gazed down at him.

"Love me?" she asked.

"Always and forever," he replied, winking at her.

"Hey Lily?" James asked after a moment of silence.

Lily continued to play with his hair as he shifted his head in her lap to look at her.

He gave her a dazzling smile, "Come to the ball with me?"

She shook her head, "Can't, I'm going with Sirius."

James shot up, "What?"

He angrily looked around almost as if Sirius was going to show up any minute.

"I'm joking, of course I'll go with you," she said smiling mischievously.

"You little minx!"

Lily shot up and began to run from James once again. Lily's laughter rang out and James stopped a moment to look at the forest.

Yellow eyes peered out from the darkness and locked with his hazel eyes. He smiled at her and whispered, "Bye girl, I guess you were right."

He glanced at the forest one last time before running after Lily, knowing he'd catch her in no time.

Mia watched as her best friend chased the love of his life. She somehow knew that in years, when James' child had grown, that she'd be in the same spot, watching the child chase after their love.

Whatcha think?


End file.
